El Templo Sora
by stef-chan23
Summary: Algunos fueron obligados a hacer aptos atroces, otros como si fueran demonios y otros fueron ignorados. Pero ellos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, creado el Templo Sora, el lugar donde siempre serán bienvenidos. Uchiha Itachi y Uzumaki Naruto crearon ese lugar para los no tengan donde ir y ser un lugar donde siempre pueda ser tu mismo.


El Templo Sora

Capítulo I:

El encuentro del ángel caído y el demonio genio

Uchiha Itachi iba caminado por las calles más oscuras de Konoha, con los músculos tensos y los nervios crispados, su padre y el consejo del clan nuevamente decidían sobre su vida sin consultarle, lo comprometieron en matrimonio con una chica frívola y rica por "el bien del clan". Itachi apretó los puños dañándose las palmas, de solo pensarlo su sangre hervía, ¡Solo tenía 10 años y ya tenía prometida!

-¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?- pensó con apretado la mandíbula y chirriando los dientes.

El azabache escucho un gemido lastimero y detuvo su paso, Itachi frunció el ceño, presto atención a su entorno. Lo escucho de vuelvo, esta vez más claro. Se acercó al ruido llevándolo a un callejón. Otro gemido lastimero, Itachi podía oírlo claramente y sintió el corazón estrujado al ver la escena entre a él.

Era un niño de unos cinco años, era delgado y pequeño, su ropa estaba rota, un cuerpecito completamente golpeado y sangrante, ni siquiera podía decir el color de cabello de lo sucio que estaba pero suponía que era de una tonalidad clara.

Se acercó preocupado al niño, de cerca pudo ver más daños. Itachi rápidamente tomo su pulso, suspiro aliviado al sentir las suaves pulsaciones del corazón del niño. Con delicadeza tomo al niño en sus brazos y sigilosamente camino entre las sombras hasta su departamento en el centro de Konoha como tenía derecho despues de hacerse Jounin hace un año, aunque no lo usaba mucho ya que vivía con sus padres y solo venia cuando que quería estar en un lugar donde no lo molestaran.

Abrió la puerta con una mano y con la otra sostuvo al niño contra su cuerpo, hizo una mueca al sentir lo ligero y delgado que era. Despues de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su baño y lo coloco en la alfombra, procedió a llenar la bañera, regulo la temperatura del agua y una vez el estuviera el agua tibia, le quito la ropa al niño con cuidado y lo metió a la bañera.

Itachi limpio las heridas del niño, suspiro cuando el agua se tiñó de un rojo suave. El pelinegro lavo el cabello del niño y cuando termino descubrió el cabello era de un rubio brillante e intenso. Siguió con su labor de limpiar al niño teniendo extremo cuidado con los morados de la espalda y el abdomen. Se sintió complacido consigo mismo al terminar su labor, saco al rubito y lo envolvió con una gran toalla blanca.

De camino a la habitación sintió como el pequeño se movía en sus brazos, acurrucándose en su pecho, buscado su calor y suspirado quedo casi pareciendo un ronroneo. Sin darse cuenta Itachi sonrió levemente ante las acciones del niño.

Lo seco con paciencia y le puso una de sus camisas, le quedaba grande que casi parecía un vestido, pero era suficiente por el momento. Acomodo al pequeño rubio cuidadosamente en la cama y lo tapo con las cobijas. Iba a retirarse pero se dio cuenta que el niño tenía su camisa fuertemente sujeta con una de sus manitas.

Itachi lo pensó un minuto, al final se rindió y se quitó el equipo ninja, se metió en la cama. El rubio enseguida se pegó a su costado derecho y se acurruco haciendo esos lindos gemiditos parecidos a ronroneos cayó en un sueño pacifico. El pelinegro acaricio el cabello rubio pensado distraídamente lo suave que se sentía y se quedó dormido casi sin darse cuenta.

La mañana siguiente el pequeño rubio despertó, sin quererlo, sentía tan calientito y cómodo donde esta que no quería moverse. Se acurruco más cerca de lo que supuso era una almohada y lanzo un gemido quedo.

-Ohayo- le saludo una voz tranquila y monótona.

El rubito se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y levanto la mirada. Se encontró con unos ojos negros enigmáticos.

-Oha-Ohayo- le respondió de devuelta.

-Es bueno que estés despierto- le dijo el pelinegro –Mi nombre Uchiha Itachi ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- se presentó apaciblemente.

-Uzumaki Naruto- dijo tímidamente.

- _Uzumaki Naruto… el Jinchūriki de Kyuubi no Kitsune… sellado por el Hokage Yondaime Namikaze Minato… y actúa paria de Konoha-_ pensó Itachi mirado al rubio profundamente. –Es un placer conocer Naruto-kun- finalmente dijo con tono calmo.

-Igualmente Uchiha-san- dijo aun tímido y bajo la cabeza en gesto sumiso.

Itachi hizo una mueca al ver el actuar de Naruto, demasiado tímido pero pudo ver un brillo rebelde y fiero en sus ojos azules, ese brillo lo tranquilizo, aun podía hacer algo por el niño.

-Llámame por mi nombre Naruto-kun y si quieres con honoríficos- le dijo Itachi sonriendo suavemente al pequeño.

Naruto se sintió algo cálido dentro de su pechito, ese chico le trataba bien y aunque era algo inexpresivo, sabía que estaba siendo muy amable con él.

-De acuerdo Itachi-san- le respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su tierna carita.

- _Es lindo cuando sonríen, me pregunto porque la gente piensa que es un demonio, este pequeño es completamente inofensivo e inocente, como un angelito, un angelito rebelde por lo que veo en sus ojos_ \- pensó Itachi.

-Itachi-san- le llamo el rubito un poco sonrojado.

-Dime Naruto-kun

-¿Usted… me ayudo?- le pregunto mirándolo con esos inocentes ojos azules, como el mismo cielo.

Itachi sentía que esos ojitos siempre lo mirarían a él y a nadie más. Como alguien importante y especial por su propio mérito, solo por ser él. Por alguna razón sabía que Naruto la aceptaría tan y como es.

-Si- respondió monótono el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto curioso Naruto.

Itachi frunció el ceño, sabía que era un pregunta inocente, pero también sabía que Naruto lo estaba probado, no sabía cómo solo sentía ese presentimiento de que era probado para ser digno de la confianza y respeto de Naruto.

-Porque cuando te vi tirado en aquel callejón, aquí- tomo la mano de Naruto y la puso en su pecho, justo encima del corazón- no dejaba de decirme que te tomara y cuidara, porque cuando te acurrucaste justo a mi sentí que no podía vivir sin ti y tus lindos ronroneos al dormir- le dijo con voz aterciopelada y una sonrisa apacible en su rostro.

El podre Naruto por su parte estaba completamente sonrojado, esas palabras tiernas le habían tocado su corazoncito de forma tan hermosa que no podía explicar. El calorcito en su pechito se hizo más grande, se sentía… se sentía tan feliz que no pudo evitar sonreír, una autentica y sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias Itachi-san- dijo con esa sonrisa y la voz temblorosa.

Lo supo al instante, Itachi supo que se había ganado a la persona más importante de su vida. Itachi le agradeció a sus padres de haberle dicho lo del contrato matrimonial esa mañana, sino le hubiera dicho entonces no habría salido de su casa, y sino hubiera tan estado molesto entonces no hubiera caminado para calmar su temperamento, y entonces no hubiera encontrado a Naruto en aquel callejón.

Itachi sonrió, indirectamente las acciones de sus padres lo guiaron hasta su encuentro con su persona preciada, si antes no aceptaba el compromiso ahora menos lo haría con su preciado rubio.

-Vamos Naruto-kun tenemos que preparar la cena- le dijo suavemente.

El estómago del rubio rugió ante la mención de comida y sonrió avergonzando, trato de salir de la cama pero termino enredándose con las sabanas y casi se cayó de ella, pero el ojinegro le sostuvo a tiempo. Itachi rio levemente, al parecer Naruto era un poco torpe con sus despertares.

Despues de ayudar a Naruto para liberarse con las sabanas, fueron a la pequeña cocina. A Itachi le gustaba su departamento era acogedor, pequeño y estaba ubicado en una zona tranquila. Todo lo contrario de la casa de sus padres la cual aunque era tranquila, era un lugar grande y frívolo, el ambiente era incómodo y se sentía continuamente observado, no lo sentía como su hogar. Pero ahora que tenía a Naruto con él, lo sentía cómodo y reconfortado, ahora sentía este departamento como su hogar.

Naruto sonrió, le agradaba ese lugar era bonito y acogedor y la persona que lo cuido, Itachi, era amable aunque un poco serio a Naruto realmente le gustaba el pelinegro, tenía un aroma agradable y lo trataba como a una persona normal.

Al llevar a la cocina, Itachi cocino una pequeña cena estilo japonesa, con Naruto detrás de él mirado con curiosidad la preparación de la comida. Fue una cena calmado y divertida, ambos se sintieron tan naturales con el otro.

El resto del día se la pasaron con conversado de trivialidades y jugado shōgi, Itachi enseñándole y Naruto alegre de aprender. Sin darse cuenta que las horas pasaron rápidamente. Viendo lo tarde que era, Itachi mando a su pequeño invitando a dormir pero obviamente el rubito le pidió que durmiera con él, Itachi solo sonrió con ligereza al pequeño por su condición.

La mañana siguiente, Itachi se encontró con una escena familiar, un rubio dormido pegado a su costado, acurrucado buscado su calor. Le gusto despertar de ese modo con una compañía agradable y calientita a su lado, con Naruto a su lado. Se imaginó despertar asi todos los días, pudo contener su sonrisa de idiota al imaginarlo, lo sentía como algo que realmente desea de todo corazón.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentía a su pequeño moverse, le dio ternura ver como el pequeño se estiraba como gato perezoso y mirándolo con sus soñolientos ojitos del color del cielo.

Si definitivamente había hecho lo correcto al cuidar de su rubio, suyo y de nadie más. Pensaba mientras lo abrazaba y el pequeño sonrió con alegría al temer alguien con él.


End file.
